


The Movie Date

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, First Dates, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Movie Night, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders' Era, Scary, Scary Clowns, Scary Movies, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus takes Sirius to the muggle movies.Oneshot/drabble





	The Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this lil comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382119) by vagueenthusiast.art. 



Remus, much to his own amusement, had finally convinced Sirius Black to go to the movies with him. The muggle movies too, just so you know. Sirius didn't quite get the concept of it. Which made it all the better. 

"Won't we get bored just staring at a portrait for two hours?" he asked.

Remus' eyes twinkled, and he took his hand, which made both of their hearts secretly soar. "C'mon." He dragged him into the theater. 

Both of them were fine for a little bit. On the huge screen was a little girl riding a tricycle... 

And that was when the clown appeared. 

"Oh fuck _!"_ Sirius ripped out his wand before Remus could stop him. " _Ridikulus_!  _Ridikulus!"_

Remus had to admit it too, he was a bit shaken. He grabbed Sirius to take him out again. 

"...here," he passed him some chocolate. 

Last time they'd ever see 1990's It.


End file.
